Drunk Confession
by sassyshipper
Summary: Kitty throws a party and Ryder has a little too much to drink.


Kitty walked over to see Jake and Ryder talking in the halls and walked over to them "So boys party at my house tonight at 7."

Jake looked at Ryder then shrugged "Sure I'll go."

Ryder shrugged too" Sure."

Kitty smiled at the both of them "  
Great and it's casual by the way."

It was time for Kitty's party and Ryder picked up Jake and Marley and Unique and Tina.

Ryder finally found a parking spot making sure it was close up and not a long walk.

Ryder got our first, Then Jake who was in the passenger seat, the others got out too.

Ryder and the others rang Kitty's doorbell and trying not to bump into the others hanging around her house.

Kitty opened the door "Great you guys made it, you can go put you coats and stuff up in my room."

Ryder listened to her and Ryder asked for everyone's coat and went to Kitty's room to put them up.

Marley stood there awkwardly and stood close to Jake and unique "I have no idea why I came here, I'm a good girl I don't party."

Tina laughed "Or is it because you can't dance?"

Marley stuck her lounge

Unique laughed her "Girl even good girls party now come on, who knows maybe we'll get lucky."

Marley was being dragged by Unique to the dance floor.

Ryder finally came back down and moved out of a couples way who trying to make it up the stairs.

Jake saw Ryder heading down the stairs and smiled when he saw him "So?"

Ryder looked back at Jake "So?"

Jake rolled his eyes when he saw Bree heading towards them, Bree looked at Jake "Well Well Well long time no see Puckerman."

Jake groaned "Ugh! What do you want?"

Ryder stood there awkwardly unsure if he should leave or stay but Tina made that decision for him apparently "Eeep! Ryder come dance with me, I love this song." Tina dragged him by the wrist and made their way to the dance floor.

Bree was running her finger up and down Jake's chest "Oh come on I know you miss all this."

Ryder looked from Tina for a bit to look over at Jake, Ryder rolled his eyes at Jake and Bree, and He then focused on dancing with Tina again.

Jake removed her hand from his chest and stopped her.

Bree removed her hand from his grip "I don't see what the problem is, not like you have a girlfriend to think about." Bree smirked.

Bree rolled her eyes when she didn't get a response. She threw her arms around his shoulders and looked at him "You know you want to tap this."

Jake just stood there unsure of what to do, but what would it hurt, it's not like he's not tied down to anyone and he's horny now.

Jake rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the wrist and headed for a room.

Ryder saw and stopped dancing.

Tina looked at him "What's wrong?" Ryder was watching them walk up the stairs. Then Tina turned her attention to what he was looking at "Oh, Eww! He's hooking up with her again?"

Ryder looked away and started at his shoes "I guess so, Excuse me for a minute."

Ryder left Tina and went to sit down. Tina shrugged and went to find Kitty.

Ryder sat next to a couple who were making out and were practically all over him, Ryder grunted and moved away. Ryder decided to grab a beer from the cooler, He's not really a drinker, Ok he's never had a drink before in his life, but now seems like a good time to have one, and Ryder popped the top open and took a sip.

Ten minutes later Ryder downed the Beer and downed another. Tina came back after talking with Kitty and saw Ryder standing there looking at everyone dancing "So having any fun?" Tina asked .

Ryder looked at her " Huh oh y-yea sure."

Tina looked at him still holding his beer "Uh oh, how many of those have you had?"

Ryder shrugged "Hmm two."  
Ryder giggled.

Tina grunted. Just like her to have to babysit the drunk. Tina rolled her eyes "Stay here I'm going to the restroom." Tina left to find the restroom.

Ryder ignored her and went into Kitty's closet and grabbed his phone and went to find Jake's number and got to the voicemail " Jakey Hey , I don't know what you're doing with Bree but that's all cool you know , not like you have anyone else to hold ya down you now , actually it isn't cool, none if this is cool , why would you go for the biggest slut in school instead of the amazing sexiest jock in the school, I mean me by the way , Like I'm fucking Quarterback! And all Bree does is lay on her back, actually it makes since she's a slut and so are you , So have fun and try not catch an STD or anything, Actually I hope you do!."

Ryder angrily cut off his phone and stumbled out of the closet and grabbed another beer cause fuck it.

Ryder started to dance to the music that was on, Get Lucky was playing and Ryder went to stand on top of Kitty's coffee table and started dancing.

Then Celeste jumped up there with him, Ryder mover back a little, he thinks Celeste is a super stalker.

Marley and Unique see Ryder dancing and Unique laughs but Marley elbows her.

Unique rubbed her side "Oww!"

Marley sighed "Someone should get him before he breaks his neck or something."

Unique folded her arms "It's not going to be me."

Marley groaned "Where's Jake?"

Tina saw Marley and Unique " Hey guys have you seen Ryder, Never mind!"

Tina rolled her eyes "I told him to stay where he was, but of course you know that's not going to happen when you say that to a drunk!"

Marley looked at Tina "Did you see were Jake went, Unique and I are ready to go home?"

Tina looked back at her "Yea, He went upstairs with Bree."

Marley made a disgusted look on her face "Gross!"

Another girl got on top of the coffee table, actually that girl is Kitty and she was twerking on Ryder.

Jake finally came back from upstairs and spotted Marley, Unique, Tina and apparently Ryder twerking with Kitty.

Jake went up to him from behind and yelled over the music "Hey!"

All three of them looked around, Marley let out a relived sigh" Please get your friend so we can go home!"

Jake looked at them but then sighed and went up to Ryder and pulled at his pants leg " Dude come on let's go!" Jake yelled so he can here.

Ryder scoffed when he saw it was Jake and ignored him.

Jake rolled his eyes "Fine, I'll take your car and leave you here."

Ryder shrugged "I can't drive anyway."

Jake grabbed his arm and yanked him down.

Ryder grunted and tried to pull away "Ugh! Let go!"

Jake ignored him and lifted him up Bridal style and Ryder was kicking out his legs and telling him to let him go.

They finally got in the car Jake drove and Marley was in the passenger seat and Tina, Ryder in the middle and Unique In the back. Ryder had his arms folded in anger.

Jake drove everyone else home, Ryder's was the last stop since it was his car, Ryder stayed in the back he didn't want to sit up front with him.

Jake pulled up to Ryder house and Ryder was fast asleep in the back. Jake got out and went to the back of the car and shook him "Dude come on your home."

Ryder didn't move but started snoring.

Jake unbuckled his seatbelt and wrapped Ryder's arm around his, Ryder finally woke up and removed his arm and stumbled a little.

Jake got out Ryder's key to his house to unlock the door and moved out of the way so Ryder can get in, Ryder got in and ran to the nearest bathroom.

Jake rolled his eyes and shut and locked the door.

Ryder came from the bathroom and saw Jake sitting on his couch. Ryder ignored him and went upstairs to his room.

Jake sighed and followed him, Ryder beat him to his room and was lying down on back.

Jake walked over to him and saw he was knocked out again. Jake took off Ryder's shoes and put them in the corner of his room then he grabbed a blanket to put over him.

Jake sat in his chair by his desk and was looking at his txt messages and saw he had one new voicemail. Jake listened to it, it was Ryder's from the party. It finally ended and Jake had a mixture of anger and confusion, did this mean Ryder liked him?"

The next morning Ryder woke up with a terrible headache, why was he still in his clothes?

Ryder got up and made him some coffee and took an aspirin and got ready for school.

Ryder flinched in pain as someone slammed the locker as he was walking by. Ryder groaned "I should have skipped school and took the consequences."

Jake saw Ryder and pulled him by the wrist and into the Choir room and locked the door and began to yell "What the hell is your problem?"

Ryder grabbed at his head "Please  
don't yell."

Jake rolled his eyes "Well that's too damn bad." Jake pulled out his phone and played the voicemail Ryder sent.

Ryder cursed to himself "Jake I'm really really sorry about that."

Jake went closer to him "If you had something to say you should have said it to my face."

Ryder sighed "I'm sorry ok." Ryder went to sit in a chair.

Jake put his phone back up and sat next to him then patted his shoulder and looked at him " For the record There's nothing going on between me and Bree , and you are the sexiest jock and I would never in my right mind choose her over you."

Ryder perked up a little over that "You mean all that?"

Jake smiled at him "Yes." Jake grabbed Ryder's chin and kissed him.

Ryder pulled away giggling and grabbed his head "Wow!"

Jake laughed "Did you take something for that?"

Ryder gave him a thumbs up " Yup, But just to clarify we're a thing right?"

Jake kissed his cheek "Yes we are, Now let's go before we get any later for class." Jake held his hand out for Ryder to take.

Ryder got up and took Jake's hand and they both went to their classes.


End file.
